Electric Storm
by Pagan-Angel13
Summary: Reela. The revelations just keep coming and Where's Neela?This story is currently on hiatus until my muse decides to grace me with her presence. Sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Electric Storm

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything…so suing me would be pointless.

- Chapter 1 -

Illuminated by the streaming moonlight Neela stood awkwardly strumming Ray's guitar, completely oblivious to the presence concealed in the shadowy doorway.

Strumming the instrument calmed her exhausted, anxious and rattled nerves; effectively quieting the screaming insistent voices that echoed in her mind and the feelings of utter restlessness that seemed to consume her.

She'd stealthily made her way to their living room on more than one occasion since moving in eighteen months ago, each time carefully picking up and strumming Ray's 'precious' guitar lulling herself into a state of tranquility.

Knowing if Ray were to ever find out about her late night antics he'd have an apoplexy or worse, Neela was always extremely careful. She moved about the apartment with feline grace and silence, never making a sound – at least she hoped she didn't.

Feeling the restlessness begin to dissipate, the screaming voices and horrid images quieten and fade Neela relaxed, continuing to awkwardly hold and play the instrument she'd longed to play as a child but had been forbidden to.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Leaning against his doorframe, arms crossed over his chest – wearing only his Bugs Bunny boxers – Ray watched as Neela clad in a skimpy black singlet top and small shorts strummed his guitar – awkwardly.

Watching her he felt something inside him stir – something usually did when he saw her but there was something about the atmosphere surrounding her tonight that stirred his protective instinct, the primal need to protect those close to you.

As he watched he debated with himself, but thought 'what the hell' and sneaking up behind her – keeping quiet – he gently wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands over her own.

"What the hell-" Neela screamed, jumping as she felt the warm contact of Ray's body against her own.

"Neela! It's only me," he said amused, reflexively keeping hold of his guitar, slightly crushing Neela's fingers.

"Ray – what the hell are you doing?"

"Could ask you the same thing?"

Looking down at the object within her hands she noticed his were covering her own, craning to slightly face him, she saw his expectant, amused grin.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you thought you'd try playing my guitar?" he asked, waiting for answer.

"No…I-I was just having a look, that's all," she responded, pulling away from him slightly.

"Looks like you were doing more than looking….here, place this hand here and this one like this," he told her, maneuvering her hands into position, releasing his crushing grip.

"What are you doing Ray?"

"Teaching you, you looked uncomfortable. Just let me guide you," he told her, feeling her relax against him.

For the next hour Ray taught her the basics- where her hands should be, what the cords were called – that kind of thing. Noticing the ease in which she mastered the basic techniques he guided her in, he knew she'd picked up his guitar before this. It was the only way she would've been able to know his guitar so well.

"So how long have you been 'looking' at my guitar?"

Taken aback by his words she stuttered, "w-w-what?"

"You heard."

Hearing his tone she decided to be truthful, "On and off since I moved in," she said sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

What happened next caught her off guard, Ray began laughing quietly.

"What," Neela indignantly exclaimed.

Calming himself, he replied, "I had no idea this whole time."

"Well I was quiet…anyway why'd you get up?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same," she said shrugging her shoulders. Sensing there was more to it but knowing she'd only tell him when she was ready he let it go, instead leaning forward, and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Still in his arms Neela yawned tilting her head back slightly, coming into contact with Ray's shoulder which sent a ripple of pleasure throughout his body.

"Bed," Ray said, releasing her and placing his guitar back on the stand she'd removed it from.

Draping his arm around her shoulders, her fingers coming up to entwine with his they made their way to his room, Neela protesting.

"Ray, we need to sleep. We won-"

"Neela – we'll sleep, I promise," he said, making a cross over his heart, meaning it but completely amused with her predictable protests.

Entering his room he pulled her around to face him, softly claiming her lips in a soft gentle kiss which within moments turned fierce and passionate.

Breaking away she said, "Ray-"

Which was stopped as he placed his index finger over her lips saying "So I lied."

As he leant down he went straight for her neck, trailing kisses as he maneuvered them further into his room until they reached his bed, Neela's hands trailing over his back, around his neck, raking through his hair as she felt him continue.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Only my second ER/ Reela fic. Please be kind enough to let me know what you thought.

Stace


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Electric Storm

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything…so suing me would be pointless.

**Rating: **T but if you can watch the show then you can certainly read this. May have some slight innuendos.

**A/N: **just want to say a special thanks to both espergirl04 and AshCarroll aka ShadowDiva for their support of this and my other ER story.

methehuman – Glad you liked it, to answer your question I called it 'Electric Storm' after hearing a song title the same name by Delta Goodrem. It stuck with me and as I wrote the first chapter seemed to suit it, somehow.

- Chapter 2 -

Hearing her screeching alarm from her room Neela awoke to find herself entwined with Ray. He had his right arm wrapped securely around her waist, holding her body to his own, her body practically half on top of his while his other hand was entwined with her fingers down by his side.

Noticing the contrast between their skins – hers light brown, his white – Neela's thoughts from the previous night came hurtling back, slamming into her conscious mind.

Wanting the screeching of her alarm to cease, afraid it would wake Ray she carefully eased out of his grasp taking the sheet as she went. Wrapping herself in it she silently crept from the room darting to her own once she was safely out of his and switched off her annoying alarm.

Seeing it was 5:00am, knowing she had to be at County by 6:00am she rummaged through her wardrobe finding some clothes and headed for the bathroom just as she heard Ray say "Neela."

"Bathroom," she answered him, hoping he'd stay in bed so she had some time to think, after all she didn't have time for a run which was how she usually dealt with her thoughts.

Closing the bathroom door she felt it stop, looking up she saw the reason for it and said, "Ray go back to bed."

"Only if you come with me," he replied playfully.

"No… Ray we've got work in an hour."

"49 minutes actually," he corrected her as he looked her over noticing his missing sheet.

"Babe, you look tired. You sure everything's okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm tired because I've **only** had an hour sleep this morning," she replied harshly then seeing his hurt expression and feeling his body tense she soften adding "But I'm fine…I'm sorry, Ray. I just haven't been sleeping well lately," as she draped her arms around his neck bringing her lips to his, kissing him ardently.

Silently forgiving her, he used one hand to release the sheet keeping her body from his own and other to turn on the shower as he backed them under the pounding stream of water.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour later…

Softly touching her lips with his own Ray draped his arm around Neela's shoulders as they pulled apart, quickly making sure no one saw them as they entered the ER.

Making their way to the staff lockers, Ray looked around and saw the ER was barely even packed but knew that could change at any given moment.

Releasing her Ray went to his locker, dumping his stuff as he thought about the fact he'd been dating Neela for the past eight months – he never stayed with a girl that long.

But there was something different about her, some hidden mystery that only he could unlock. She showed him different sides to her personality everyday – not just the insecure, perfection she appeared to be at work but her humorous, sexy and lust for life aspects too.

He got the sense, the feeling they were meant to be, he completed her and she completed him; they balanced each other as only soul mates could. Not that he believed in any of that stuff.

So here he was secretly dating his room mate, no one the wiser apart from Abby and that was only because she caught them fooling around on the roof two months ago.

Leaving the lockers, entering the hustle and bustle that was the ER both Ray and Neela made their way to admitting. Grabbing charts and being filled in on patients from the night shift that were still either awaiting treatment or currently being treated, the pair went their separate ways.

Brushing past her Ray whispered, "Break…usual place?"

"Yes," came her reply as she headed off to curtain 2, disappearing from his view.

"Ray, patient in 4 – deal with it….oh and stop with lovesick puppy dog eyes at Neela!" Pratt snickered, smirking.

"I wasn't-" he began but Jerry butted in "You were, it's not a secret," which caused Ray to blush slightly.

"Ray, patients NOW!" Pratt said, as Ray sauntered off to start what appeared to be the beginning of a long ass shift.

Six hours later…

Having helped with multiple traumas, dealt with more patients with varying complaints he didn't even want to think about Ray pushed open the roof door.

Wanting only to see, hold and quite possibly make out with his girlfriend before the second half of their shift where he'd probably not really see her again, after all he'd barely seen her this half.

Seeing her leaning on the brick wall that encompassed the roof he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her body into his, hearing her sigh as he did so.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

leaning back against him lean hard body, feeling his warm radiate into herself she rested her head in the crook of his neck, her eyes never leaving the skyline she voiced "Tell me you're as exhausted as I am?"

"Hmm…yeah, bit," came his soft reply.

"Good!" she huffed, annoyed that he didn't actually sound as tired as she felt but knowing Ray he was use to barely sleeping…she wasn't.

As silence engulfed them Ray spoke up, remembering what both Jerry and Pratt had said to him at the beginning of his shift. "You know the ER knows about us?"

Subtly turning in his arms she answered "Mmm I know, Pratt and Lewis already talked to me."

"When, why didn't you say anything?"

"Well they talked to me over a week ago, why?"

"Thought you didn't want anyone to know about us, just yet?"

"They found out, I didn't lie when they asked me anyway what does it matter."

"Doesn't, now I get to put my hands on you in front of everyone," he said, smirking playfully.

"And I get to do this," she answered, putting her hand on the back of his neck guiding his head down to her own and deftly initiating a mind blowing kiss.

Pulling away she gave him a cheshire cat grin, her eyes smouldering with unspent passion. Looking into Ray's vibrant green eyes she saw her own passion reflected back, both still breathing heavy from her display.

"We should go back," she said as Ray bent down leaving a trail of butterfly kisses over her neck as his other hand traveled up under her shirt he said, "Why?"

_Gasp_…"Because if we don't someone'll come looking for us…._gasp…Ray_…."she trailed.

Stopping he stood back up righted her clothes and said, "Your right we should go back," grinning.

"RAY!" she cried petulantly, hot as hell from what Ray had been doing.

Seeing her face flushed, sparks flying from her eyes he said, "You said we had to get back," not really wanting to go back having too much fun torturing his lover.

Seeing he was starting to back she said, "Ray Barnett get back here! Don't start something you can't finish," challenging him, knowing he was enjoying this.

Having tortured her enough he waltz over, lifted her onto the ledge – being careful as not to let her fall- and finished what he'd started, happy with himself.

As they pair made their way into the ER Haleh passed them saying "Neela. Someone to see you," pointing out to the waiting room.

Turning in the direction Haleh had pointed Neela froze. Sitting in the waiting room was someone she'd been expecting but praying wouldn't arrive. Now it meant she couldn't avoid being drawn into the impending chaos about to descend.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hey guys – let me know what you think, the usual.

Since I'm kinda suffering from boredom if anyone has msn messenger and wants to chat – let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Electric Storm

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything…so suing me would be pointless. I own Jaya, Lakhi and the mystery man.

**Warning: ** Just to let all those who read this that there is expressed but not explicit violence. Nothing in mentioned in graphic detail just implied and if you have an imagination like mine then you can work out what would happen for yourselves.

**A/N: ** _Italics_ means memories and dreams. And the names are pronounced as Ji-ah and Lucky, I got them from the movie Bride and Prejudice so if you've seen it then that's how they're pronounced.

- Chapter 3 –

Keeping her strides even Neela made her way over to the forlorn looking figure waiting for her.

As she reached the figure she saw the changes time had wrought. The girl now in front of her was no longer the precocious inquisitive beautiful five year old she remembered but a beautiful desperate looking seventeen year old.

Watching, waiting for her to react Neela felt her tightly restrained anger rise along with the nightmarish images she'd long ago learnt to suppress, the images she'd successful buried almost 10 years ago until recently.

"Neela," the girl said uncertainly standing up, showing off her rounded and distended abdomen.

"Why are you here?" she answered, feeling her tight reign slipping, the hold on her emotions becoming tenuous.

"What? No greeting for your little sister."

"Lakhi" came her reply, her fist clenching at her sides.

She hadn't thought she'd see anyone from her family again, not in the last 11 years. But the phone call two months ago had changed all that though it hadn't stopped her from wishing this day would never come.

"Nee-" "Don't call me that," Neela said quietly continuing "You have no right! Just tell me why you're here?"

"He found me…Aunt Kara thought I'd be safer with you than back in England, with mama and papa," Lakhi replied, noting the stricken look flicker in the brown depths of Neela's eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Seeing Abby, Ray and Jerry all gathered at the admitting desk looking in the direction of the waiting room Sam said, "What cha watching?"

"Neela" came their unanimous reply.

Following their line of sight Sam took in the British-Indian R2's body language – her stiff rigid posture, the distance she kept from the young heavily pregnant woman in front of her and how Neela's hand were clenched fists.

"Who's the girl?" she asked.

"Don't know, Haleh told Neela someone was here to see her and before I could ask Neela had taken off," Ray replied, never taking his gaze from his girlfriend.

"She looks tense…and angry," Sam stated just as Lewis came up behind them all saying "What's going on? Why aren't you all working and where's Neela?"

"We're observing Neela who's out there, talking," Jerry answered in his usual nonchalant way.

Just as she was about to start sprouting orders Neela along with her unknown visitor walked in, heading straight for Lewis.

"Dr. Lewis would it be okay if my," Neela paused, apparently trying to work out what to say continuing "sister, if my sister stayed in staff lounge- just til the end of my shift," Neela quickly finished, shocking everyone around her.

Completely shocked, taken aback by Neela's words Susan was flabbergasted as to how she should respond.

She didn't think Neela had any family, she never once mentioned them.

Glancing at the girl she turned back to Neela saying, "I guess, sure but I need to speak to you."

Turning to her sister Neela pointed in the direction she should go, once she was gone Neela turned back to find Susan silently assessing her.

"Yes, Dr. Lewis?"

"Neela who old is that girl, how far along is she and how do you know her?"

"I'd rather not say," Neela answered evasively.

"Neela I wants some answers!"

"My seventeen year old sister, 28 weeks. Anything else I have patients to see?"

"Neela, why didn't you mention her?" Susan asked, baffled as to Neela's sudden evasiveness and abrasive attitude.

"Because I didn't see the relevance and it doesn't matter," she answered, walking away leaving Susan standing there – alone. Everyone else having left before their conversation began.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eleven hours later…10:00pm

Sitting in the chair that occupied a corner of Neela's room Lakhi watched as Neela freshly made her bed – the bed she was going to be using.

Watching her Lakhi felt herself transported back to a time when she would watch – fascinated – as both her older twin sisters made everyone's beds as punishment.

_Fascinated, watching as both Neela and Jaya mirrored each others actions Lakhi asked "Why can't I help? I want to help!"_

_Both girls turning – one annoyed, the other exasperated – saying "NO," clearly fed up with their tag along._

"_Luck – go play, we're going to be along time," one said her features softening._

"_But Nee-" Lakhi responded just as Jaya butted in saying "Do as Nee says, tag along we'll come get you when we're finished, okay?"_

_Gazing up at the twins, idolization shining through her baby browns she said, "Okay Jay, Nee don't forget, come get me," she said, using the twins nicknames for each other as she toddled off._

She use to be fascinated by how much they looked alike and she wanted to be like them so much she'd constantly follow them, tagging along just like an idolizing five year old was prone to do. But all that changed 12 years ago and now here she was running after her older sister just she had been then.

Speaking before she could stop herself Lakhi said, "Do you ever think about Jaya…I miss her so much," but regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth.

Seeing Neela abruptly stop turning to face she watched as Neela spat "Don't you ever mention her name! Do you hear me?" swiftly leaving the room slamming the door as she walked out, leaving Lakhi alone.

Not knowing what to do Lakhi quietly followed Neela from the room but stopped as soon as she saw her standing at the window staring outside at the bright moon, just like when they were younger. Instead of saying anything Lakhi waddled back to Neela's room and after getting changed went to bed, suddenly feeling tired.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Knowing she had no right to say what she'd said, Neela curled up in Ray's bed –alone- as she tried to sleep, hoping both the nightmares and memories of a long forgotten past would invade her peace.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Having heard Susan needed someone to cover for tonight Ray had obliged, sensing Neela and Lakhi as she'd been introduced to him needed some familial time – uninterrupted.

So here he was working a double giving Neela some space to settle her sister into their place. The only good thing he could so far see coming out of Lakhi's arrival was Neela would now be crashing in his room – permanently or at least until Lakhi was on her way.

Having seen Lakhi he could see the resemblance between the two women. Both had dusky brown skin, brown eyes – though Neela's were darker; black hair – Lakhi's longer, much longer and similar body types though with Lakhi being pregnant it was hard to tell.

Yet there was something about her that made his feel uneasy – like she was bringing trouble with her – not just for herself but a lot more for Neela. When they'd been in the same room it was as though you could cut the tension with a knife, like they were or at least Neela was keeping something from his that only Lakhi knew. It made him uneasy, on edge and extremely alert. He wanted to know what she knew.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Her eyes darting around the cottage, the young twelve year old girl listened as she heard a man shouting "Where is she? Where's the little girl?" no one dared answering him._

"_Nee – do you see her?" asked the identical twelve year old girl tied up next to her, quietly so as not to alert their captors._

_Her eyes keenly accustomed to the barely lit gloomy interior of their prison the girl saw huddled in the corner a tiny figure – recognizing what it was she whispered "Jay -yeah, over there in the corner."_

"_We have to get her out, we have to escape before he comes back!" whispered Jay, trying to undo the ropes around her wrists, thankful her ankles were free. _

"_There's too many of them for us to escape, we'll need some kind of diversion," Nee replied, her wrists raw from pulling and tugging she'd tried to free herself._

"_We have to try something." _

"_I know, we have to think," came Nee's reply._

Tossing and turning in bed Neela's eyes refused to open, replaying the images she dreaded to see, she refused to acknowledge had occurred.

"_I'm not going to leave you, Jay!" Nee whispered harshly, trying to cover up her fear._

"_Yes you are! Get Lakhi out of here and come back for me. I'll make a diversion – you know I'm good at that," she smiled cheekily, hiding her own fear._

_As Nee grabbed Lakhi out of her hiding place, taking her over to the wooden planks they'd loosen in the wall, Jay began screaming, hollering and throwing things around the room. Sometime over the last few days two of the men had taken away the rope securing their wrists, giving them freedom to search the room unknown to their captors._

_As soon as the noise began Nee grabbed Lakhi and crawled through the hole they'd created picking up her little sister Nee darted through the pitch dark night into the over grown brush._

_Making sure Lakhi kept quiet and was hidden Nee rushed back to the side of the cottage where their little escape route was only to watch in horror as a tall blond man pulled out a gun aiming it at her twin whose hand held some of the candles that had surrounded them. _

_Hearing her twin's voice "Go on shoot me…this place will burn, no one will escape apart from my sisters'!" filled with deadly calm Nee froze._

_For a split second the twins held each others gaze, as though knowing the other was watching. Then Jay turned to face the men who'd been holding them captive as Nee still crouched sat frozen watching on in horror as the gun explode and Jay fell to the floor with Nee screaming "JAYAAAAAAAA!"_

_The promised fire flared up, taking hold of the wooden structure in seconds, trapping all bar one man inside. _

_Hearing the sickening screams of the dying men Nee turned slamming into the man she recognized as their captor and abductor. As he tried to grabbed hold of her she gouged his left cheek, taking a chunk of flesh as she lash out at him causing him to bleed profusely._

_While he clutched his face she did exactly as her Aunt Kara had taught her, leaving him rolling around the ground in pain as she ran to get Lakhi. The dying screams and smell of burning flesh still surrounding her, following her._

Suddenly waking, breathing heavily Neela whispered "Jaya" as name she hadn't said in nearly 10 years only to find the person who'd been calling her name and was holding her down was not Jaya but a concerned Ray.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Having gotten home early – Lewis deciding to let him go, with the express purpose to check on Neela – Ray had headed straight for bed.

He'd been a sleep for a little over two hours during which time he felt Neela tossing and turning but then she started thrashing around, lashing out so he'd placed himself over on top of her, using his strength to hold her down after she swiped as his face.

She gotten him a beauty – three superficial scratches across his cheek – and then she'd frozen screaming the name 'Jaya'.

Seeing her eyes wide open he knew she was looking at the scratches, even in this light they probably weren't hard to miss.

"Did I do that?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah but doesn't matter," he said, looking at her having heard the same name as she woke up he asked "Who's Jaya?"

Immediately he knew he'd asked the wrong question or the right one depending on your point of view. Neela's demeanor instantly turned arctic, her body tense and rigid as she freed herself saying "none of your business," getting up and leaving the room.

But it was his business that's where Neela was wrong. He'd seen the pain shining through her eyes as soon as she'd woken up and he wasn't just going to stand by while it consumed her.

As he got to his doorway he noticed Neela picking up his guitar again but then a silhouette near her door caught his attention. Lakhi was leaning against the frame her hands on her stomach watching Neela.

From this distance he could see she was shaking and wiping her face as though she was crying.

Feeling the sting of his scratches he headed into the bathroom grabbing the first kit Neela had made up, deciding he was going to have a chat with Lakhi tomorrow while Neela was at work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Concealed in the shadows stood a man with three deep gouges on his left cheek, staring at the young woman strumming a guitar. As he observed her his mouth twisted up into a menacing smile while his eyes burned with pure hatred and unconcealed desire.

"I've found you now," he whispered to himself, slinking further into the shadows.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay guys –

You know the drill – R & R, let me know what you think.

I hope I shocked you all with who showed up if not oh well.

And AshCaroll what was your SN for msn? Sorry I forgot it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Electric Storm

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything…so suing me would be pointless. I own Jaya, Lakhi and the mystery man.

**A/N: **_Italics_ means memories and dreams.

- Chapter 4 –

As he watched Lakhi moving about the kitchen Ray had no idea where or how to begin the conversation he wanted with the girl, but wanting answers he decided to get straight to the point.

"Lakhi who's Jaya?" he asked as carefully as he could. After Neela's reaction he wasn't too sure what to expect.

"Why?" she replied, turning from the sink, her baby browns meeting his soulful green eyes.

"Neela screamed her name last night…think she has before too but last night was worse."

Moving from the sink she sat herself down across from him, eyes still locked with his she said, "You care about her, don't you?" concern dripping from every word.

Sensing how he answered would determine if she revealed the truth or gave him any answers he replied, "Yeah, I love her," meaning it.

Briefly smiling, her eyes lighting up her features for the briefest of moments, her expression changed back to being pensive and solemn. Taking a deep breath she said, "Neela's going to hate me for this but you should know….I can only tell you what I've been told and the little I remember other than that you have to talk to Nee."

"Nee?"

"Childhood nickname, I couldn't pronounce Neela so I called her 'Nee', we all did."

"We?"

"Our family – Mama, Papa, Naveen, Balraj, Maya, Aunt Kara and…Jaya," she replied, tears glistening, beginning to spill down her cheeks.

Seeing her tears he was about to get up, get her a tissue when she said, "I don't remember much but Naveen – he's a year younger than them – use to tell me all about them, stuff I couldn't remember." Seeing Ray's face drawn in confusion she went on "I guess I should explain. 'Them' is the twins, the eldest of us…Neela and Jaya. They were identical twins – same features, mannerisms, everything – completely identical, mirror images of the other and completely inseparable. They were nine years older than me and I was fascinated by them," she finished.

"Neela's a twin?" he asked skeptical.

"Was," was her only reply.  
As he looked at her she seemed to be gathering her courage for something, taking deep breathes as thought trying to hold back another onslaught of fresh tears.

"What happened?" he asked, the intensity in his eyes causing Lakhi to flinch.

"No one really knows apart from Neela, the men chasing me and…our Aunt Kara. Neela refused to speak about it, I was too young and only one of the men chasing me was actually there that night."

Shocked and frustrated by her answers Ray could feel his patience wearing thin, he'd just wanted to know who Jaya was and now he was finding out his girlfriend had a secret past he knew nothing about.

"Lakhi – tell me what happened? Tell me why my girlfriend wakes up in the middle of night and plays my guitar?"

"Because that's how she dealt with Jaya's murder…a year after Jaya was murdered Nee was sent to live with our Aunt Kara, who amongst being a trauma counselor, played both electric and acoustic guitar. It was Kara's way of helping Neela quiet the screams of her dreams."

"Lakhi," Ray said through gritted teeth, clearly frustrated.

"Okay. I guess I should start from the beginning but don't interrupt me, if you want to know anything ask me afterwards," she said.

Placing her hands squarely on the table she looked at them, at Ray then stared at her hands, beginning.

"You have to understand I have no memory of what actually happened, everything I know I either read or was told. Apparently I blocked out, suppressed the memories so I have no recollection," she sighed.

"Nave once told me they embodied everything good and beautiful in this world, they were so full of life, confidence and happiness. They were extremely kind and caring and protective of all of us especially me and each other. But if one got into trouble they both would, if one felt insecure the other would make them realize they had no reason to be….everything I'm about to tell you I read from the notebook Neela kept during the two years after Jaya's murder while she was living with our Aunt Kara."

As Lakhi began Ray noticed her eyes slightly glaze over and she seemed to slip into a trance.

"Papa said they couldn't go out but they decided they would, they knew they'd be safe but they were soo wrong. Less than four blocks from home a group of men emerged from the shadows dressed in black, Neela and Jaya had no idea I was following until they heard me scream but they were already too busy to help me trying to fight off most of the men. It was no use cloths were put over our mouths and everything went black within seconds.

Neela and Jaya were so worried about me…the two of them were kept together but I was apparently separated from them and they didn't see me for more than a week until they heard a man who Nee referred to as 'Jackal' shouting for me to be found. I had managed to escape my holding room and found my way into theirs. Nee saw me, told Jaya where I was hiding and according to her notebook we spent the next few days planning our escape. I used my little hands to untie their ropes and they would cuddle me, stop me from crying too loudly and soothingly tell me how they'd protect me, let nothing happen to me and save me.

Jay would look out the small, narrow windows, trying to work out where we were. They figured we were being held in an old cottage since it had wooden planking walls and was surrounded by shrubs and lots of trees. I remember Nee specifically wrote – 'I got the feeling we were not to be touch since the men that guarded us hadn't laid a finger on us, no one has harmed us in any way'.

Once they'd spent enough time listening, observing the men they decided on when we should escape the only thing was it had to be at night – late at night. The plan was after having loosened some planks – enough for us to crawl through – we'd run, problem was only two of us could go first otherwise they'd notice all three of us. Jay and Nee argued, kind of that night but Jay won and the plan was Nee would escape with me, hide me in the shrubs and then go back for Jay.

It worked, Jay made a huge distraction bringing all the guards to her while we snuck out but when Nee went back to help her she saw Jay holding handfuls of candles and a guard aiming his gun at her. Nee froze hearing Jay's last words '"Go on shoot me…this place will burn, no one will escape apart from my sisters'!"' and then Nee watched on as Jaya was shot twice, crumbling to the floor and the place went up in flames burning everyone inside. She turned around after a few minutes only to come face to face with 'Jackal'. He grabbed her – well tried to – but she gouged the left side of his face badly scarring him, and beat him up a bit to allow us some time to get away before she came back for me.

She wrote about how frighten and innocent I looked, how she felt numb and could still hear all the men burning to death, screaming their death screams she called it. And making sure when she picked me up and started running that my head was tucked into her shoulder unable to witness what she had," Lakhi finished, tears escaping making trails down her cheeks.

Both sat there at the kitchen table in silence – one too stunned and shocked to speak, the other too exhausted from the telling.

After half an hour, having let most of it sink in Ray said, "How did you find the notebooks? You said Neela went to live with your Aunt."

"I went to stay with Aunt Kara after Neela left her place a few years ago. While I was there I found the notebook and Neela's guitar. You see my Aunt Kara is what the British call a 'Jack of all trades.' She was a trauma counselor, a bartender, nurse, musician and writer. One night she told me how Neela would constantly wake up suffering from horrific nightmares – memories of that night – and only the soothing sounds of Aunt Kara's guitar playing drove the night screams away. She eventually taught Neela how to play and when she woke up Neela would strum a guitar until the screams had gone and she could sleep again – peacefully. That explains why she plays yours," she explained, seeing realization appear in his eyes.

"What ever happened to this 'Jackal', how did you get found, why did he take you?" he asked perplexed.

"Well all of that I read from the news paper articles and clippings Naveen kept. 'Jackal' was actually a man named Cullen James Blade or the 'Jackal'. He was tried for our abduction but since he didn't kill Jaya the courts wouldn't try him for murder. Neela was a key witness and he swore revenge on her in court after his verdict was read out. He never told the police or the courts why he took us though detectives had their theories that he was working for someone who was after the twins. You see apparently twins like Jaya and Neela are rare because they were exactly alike, no one could tell them apart, nothing was different about them in anyway."

"So you're saying the cops thought they were the targets – you just happened to be in the wrong place."

"Yeah, they believed because we weren't physically harmed at all we were going to be sold – black market slavery they called it only the publicity surrounding our disappearances was so wide spread they couldn't move us or get us out of the country without the possibility of being caught. As for us being found Neela stumbled into a small town and everything went from there."

"Why was Neela sent to live with your Aunt and you weren't?"

"Nave said Neela practically shut down after Jaya's death – her spark died, her light cease to exist anymore- everyone thought it best she go stay with Aunt Kara who could help her. She never came home and we only heard from her through letters she'd send to Aunt Kara, no one in the family has seen her since she was 15 years old. It was like they lost both of them."

Having finished her explanations Lakhi got up and began going to Neela's room when Ray said, "one question – if no one knows where Neela is how'd you find her?"

"Two months ago I went to Aunt Kara telling her Jackal had found me, he threatened me saying 'I've still got a job to do' whatever that meant. I told Aunt Kara and two months later I'm secreted away on a private plane no idea where I'm going to end up here. Aunt Kara knows more than she's saying, I don't know if Nee does but I do know she'd been hiding for the at least the last eleven years ever since she was sent away….I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while," Lakhi told him adding "Don't be too hard on her, Ray. She has her reasons for keeping all this herself even if it's hard to understand." With that Lakhi went off to lay down, completely exhausted.

With Lakhi's parting words Ray's thoughts were centred on how he was going to react when he saw Neela. He wasn't the kind of guy to just keep his mouth shut once he learned the truth about someone he cared for.

His brain was still absorbing all the new information regarding his girlfriend – the fact she'd been a twin, had witness that person along with countless others die before she was sixteen; she been sent away from her family when she needed them most and she'd put a man who had claimed they're job wasn't finished in prison and was apparently out now, searching for her.

As his thoughts circled round and round, he suddenly became focused by his last thought – what if the man was here now, what if he had followed Lakhi here and his real target was in fact Neela – that would mean she'd be in danger.

With his protective instincts alert he looked at his watch saw it was time for Neela to leave work in less than an hour and left a note, walking out the apartment heading for County General.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That morning…out side the apartment

Having seen the woman leave a young guy about mid-twenties flipped open his phone and dialed, waiting.

"She just left, do you want me to get the pregnant girl?"

"I thought we were after the pregnant girl?"

"We're not, okay sir. Do you want me to stay here, keep an eye on things?"

"Fine sir, I'll let you know if anyone leaves."

Flipping his phone shut the young guy hunkered down, wrapping his arms around himself trying to keep warm against the cold air.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

County General…beginning that morning

Having spent most of the night up playing Ray's guitar, Neela strolled bleary eyed into the ER ready to start another hectic day of tiring work…at least working kept her out of the apartment and away from her sister.

She hadn't meant to be mean or snappy with her, it was she hadn't had any contact with her immediate family in so long she didn't know how to react whenever she saw them. Plus it was different seeing Lakhi, every time she saw Lakhi's image she was reminded of what she'd lost and why; even though it wasn't her fault.

Coming out of the staff locker room she could see people giving her curious looks but choosing to ignore them she grabbed her first chart and began working, hoping for a major trauma or some kind of big case. She needed the distraction. She had to take her mind off the fact people had been following Lakhi, she knew they weren't after her baby sister – they were after her and so far she'd managed to hide from them but with Lakhi's arrival she got the sense her hiding days were over, she wasn't going to be able to stay hidden any longer.

With those thoughts clouding her mind Neela headed to curtain 2 and began doing her work up, seeing to the patient.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Somewhere in the ER….

"She's here. What do you want me to do?" asked the hushed voice.

"Right, I'll await further instructions upon your arrival," the voice replied, keeping their eyes on the young British-Indian doctor.

She knew the man she was working for wanted this woman but whether it was for revenge or something else she had no idea. Only knowing if she acted before instructed her life would be forfeit so she continued to act in the same manner she had been since arriving.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Six hours later

Having been practically run off her feet, constantly working for the last six hours Neela made her way out into the ambulance bay, heading over to the Jumbo Mart for something to eat. She didn't really feel like cafeteria food.

Rounding a corner Neela came to an abrupt halt. There standing less than three feet in front of her, blocking her path was the man she feared, the man who haunted her nightmares – Jackal.

Her survival instincts instantly taking over, the training her Aunt had instilled in her. Neela scanned her surrounding area noticing people who seemed out of place she turned and bolted in the opposite direction to her pursuers.

Sprinting through alleyways and side streets she knew she couldn't keep up her current pace, not for long anyway. Spotting a place that looked like she could hide Neela crouched down behind a garbage pile. Pulling out her cell she hit speed dial, waiting for the person to pick up.

"Damn!" she said, as his voicemail picked up.

Not hearing the foot falls creeping up behind her Neela froze as she felt a tight grip grab hold of the back of her neck, then the soft menacing voice as it said, "Stand up, carefully."

Doing as she was told Neela stood up, seeing a black Escalade driving towards her she let her cell slide from her grasp as she felt a piercing in her neck.

Feeling the effects of what she'd been injected within seconds Neela's thoughts swirled, focusing on the person she was afraid she'd never see again. Murmuring "Ray" Neela collapsed into the arms of the man behind her. Who hauled her over his shoulder, carrying her to the waiting Escalade.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well that's it for another chapter. Hope you liked. You know the drill by now R & R.

Stace


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Electric Storm

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything…so suing me would be pointless. I own Jaya, Lakhi, Aunt Kara and Cullen James Blade aka Jackal.

**A/N: **_Italics_ means memories and dreams.

- Chapter 5 –

Having waited for over an hour outside Ray strolled into County and seeing Abby walked up to her.

"Abby, know where Neela is?"

Turning she said, "Shit Ray, don't do that," then hearing her best friend's name her face contorted and she added, "No one seen her in six hours, Lewis is throwing a fit."

"What do you mean no one's seen her?" he asked, feeling his stomach begin to knot.

"She went to get something to eat from Jumbo Mart only she hasn't come back. That was over six hours ago, why?" she replied, seeing Ray's look of concern.

"Nothing, probably just nothing," he answered turning and storming out of County.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Ray entered his apartment he noticed Lakhi sitting at the table with a long dark haired woman with exotic features – probably in her late forties – talking which stopped abruptly at his entrance.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Standing up she gave him an assessing look, finding nothing to alert her she simply said, "I'm Kara, Neela's Aunt. I'm assuming you're Dr. Ray Barnett, second year resident and rock 'n' roll musician?"

Sensing his distrust she added, "Neela tells me most things. I could go on but I won't. Now tell me was Neela at County?" wasting no time in trying to establish her nieces' whereabouts.

Having listened to this woman his first words were "You're Neela's Aunt?"

"Yes. I'm her mother's half sister-" Kara said just as Ray's cell phone began beeping.

Having just turned on his phone he flipped it open seeing he had a voice message he checked it.

Watching him Kara saw his face pale, instantly alert and alarmed she waited til he was finished listening before she began questioning him.

"Was that Neela? Carefully tell me how she sounded? What did she say?"

Handing his cell over to Kara he shouted "Listen for yourself!" before he grabbed the nearest object and hurled it across the room.

As she listened Kara took in every detail – from the tone of Neela's voice to the background noise she could pick up.

Flipping the cell shut Kara again assessed Ray, debating whether she should include him on the details she knew. From the message she knew Neela had been drugged, had probably been pursued until they caught up with her and now her niece – who was practically her daughter – was in the hands of the man she feared most.

"We have to go," Kara stated emphatically.

"You're going?" Ray asked, shocked.

"You're welcome to come but right now I need to see some people," Kara answered him.

Having given him the once over, Kara could tell he'd be able to take care of himself, probably be of use to her and if Neela phone him when she was in trouble – her niece thought highly of him which meant she did too. Anyway she liked him – he seemed better for her niece, better than any of the other guys she'd hooked up with.

Helping Lakhi up Kara walked out the apartment door following by an alarmed Lakhi and a frustrated, concerned Ray.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Somewhere in Chicago…

Having woken up roughly an hour ago Neela took in her surroundings.

She could see she was in a windowless, airless, moldy smelling medium sized room - probably belonging to part of a warehouse – with a guard situated in each corner of the room.

The guards were all armed – apparently Jackal had learned a lesson since his last abduction of her. Her wrist were tied together with the hard plastic/latex bands she'd remembered seeing the police recently use on criminals they'd brought into County but her ankles like last time were free.

She knew she wouldn't be able to break the ties that bound her wrists but at least she could fight back albeit restrictedly.

The room was lit by an over hanging light in the distance behind her leaving the outskirts of the room in shadow.

She'd been placed on the floor – no chair, no cushion for her to sit on - just cold hard bare concrete flooring – and now her butt was sore and she was beginning to get cold, after all it was winter.

As she looked at each of her guards, the four walls enclosing her from the outside world, Neela had felt a maelstrom of emotions ranging from paralyzing fear and panic to uncontrolled and barely leashed blinding rage and anger.

As she sat aware of being observed she willed herself to suppress her fear – her paralyzing fear – and concentrate on controlling, leashing the blinding rage and anger she'd contained since the tender age of 14.

Moving her neck her concentration was put off by the pain she felt in her neck – the injection site- probably bruised and swollen b now she ignored the pain, remembering to concentrate on controlling her emotions.

Feeling herself sink into the meditative trance her Aunt had taught her, Neela's concentration intensified and she was able to contain her anger and rage, leashing until she was ready to release it.

Sensing a change in the room's atmosphere Neela's eyes opened suddenly looking to see what the intrusion was.

Stopping on the image from her nightmares Neela reflexively tensed, her muscles contracting in fear and tightly restrained rage.

"Hook her up," came his order. His minions automatically following his orders.

Not about to let them just chain her up Neela stood up, awkwardly and poised in an unassuming stance to strike.

Noticing her stance Jackal flicked his hand which led to the door behind him opening and a guard bringing someone in.

The person appeared to be female, had long dark haired and exotic features but she was presently unconscious.

Making sure Neela saw her Jackal said, "I wouldn't…unless you want her pretty face all ruined," sneering.

"Litha," Neela whispered, squarely returning her gaze to Jackal she spat "Let her go!"

"Now, now I won't harm her. You're both of value to my employer," he replied calmly.

"You just threaten to harm her! Now you're saying you won't, which is it?" Neela replied just as calmly, regaining control of her flaring temper.

"I was warning you….you should take it seriously," he said, turning to a person on his side he said, "Take her away. I don't want this one's screams to wake her."

"I thought I was of value to your employer?" Neela said, repeating his earlier comments.

"I owe you," he answered as he felt the scar she'd left.

"Anyway he doesn't want your lovely skin or features marred…but don't worry he'll get what he's paying for just as I'll get my revenge! I know way to hurt you that leave none to a minimal trace or mark….hook her up," he ordered, shouting to the guards present.

Wanting to fight back but knowing he would hurt Litha Neela allowed the guard to her right to hook her wrist bindings onto a hook which left her dangling an inch or two off the floor. Steeling herself for the onslaught of his revenge.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Having been suspicious of Kara from the moment he'd seen her, Ray's suspicions had only grown.

She'd placed Lakhi with a group of people, taking only him to what appeared to be a normal building only it wasn't.

Not long after entering the elevator he watched as she uncovered panel and pressed code which had granted them access to where he now was.

It was as high tech as all the covert agent shows he'd caught Neela watching occasionally but more so.

Wanting to know what was going on he said, "What the hell's going on?" causing every one within hearing distance to stare at him.

Coming over to him he saw Kara along with a tough looking bald guy.

"Ray, there's some information you should know. Lakhi has no knowledge of what I'm about to tell you and I'd like it to stay that way."

"I'm an MI-6 agent. For the last 11 years I've been protecting my niece, trying to find the man who hired Cullen Blade to abduct her and we've found him only it seems we're a little too late.

"Cullen has not only taken Neela but an MI-5 agent and my daughter Lalitha. Lalitha was secretly investigating her cousins' abduction and has been for some time but three days ago she was taken-" Kara explained being cut off by Ray saying, "Why would he take her?"

"Lalitha is the only person apart from myself who Neela has allowed to get close since Jaya's murder. The two grew up together from the time Neela came to live with me. Cullen would know all this and by taking her he would use her against Neela, he would use her to stop Neela from fighting back or attempting to escape," Kara finished solemnly.

Taking in this round of new information, Ray stayed as cool and relaxed as ever, not showing his frustration or worry for his girlfriend.

He wanted to help but had no idea what he was dealing with or what to do – this wasn't like fixing a sick or injured person – this was his girlfriend being abducted and who knows what.

"What can I do to help?" he asked, suddenly drawing Kara's attention.

"Does Neela still wear an antique anklet? It would have red stones encrusted with gold?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good," Kara answered turning to the bald guy she said, "Switch on the tracking signal. Operation Phoenix begins NOW!"

With her order a flurry of activity began, people typing and others contacting people.

Still frustrated he asked "What's operation Phoenix?"

"The name given to Neela's file. Phoenix is Neela…Don't worry were going to get her back, I promise," Kara said as she began giving out more orders including assigning someone to Ray.

Feeling better that his frustrations now had a focus Ray went about following the instructions of the person assigned to him, learning what he could be taught so as not to endanger anyone.

Having a focus his thoughts were distracted from a while, allowing his subconscious mind to process of the new information he'd discovered about his girlfriend.

"Located them," someone called out, drawing every presents attention some time later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

You all know the drill. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

Just want to say thanks for everyone who reviewed!

**AshCarroll aka ShadowDiva** – Just wanted to say I checked out your website and I liked your Reela icons and wallpapers.

I liked the pictures you used and was wondering where you got them from since I can't seem to find any.

Stace


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Electric Storm

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything…so suing me would be pointless. I own Jaya, Lakhi, Lalita, Inara, Aunt Kara and Cullen James Blade.

**A/N: **_Italics_ means memories and dreams.

Just wanted to say sorry for my lack of updates and that I hope to update a little more frequently from now on.

- Chapter 6 –

"Pathetic bastard," she spat at the man so close to her she could smell him, keeping her voice calm as she again readjust the position of her slippery bindings on the hook they were attached to.

"Now, now…that's no way to talk to people especially the person responsible for how you're treated," came his softly, sweetly whispered reply.

Turning slightly to his left he said, "Again," moving back so as not to get the same treatment.

At his order what had ceased moments ago began anew. Water burst forth from the industrial hose aimed at her, re-soaking her to the bone and drowning her in minutes.

Ten minutes later the order to stop came and the next phrase began. A man with sandy blonde hair, who'd be about Ray's height and age walked up to her – his instrument of torture in hand – a sack containing a couple of bars of soap.

Bracing herself for the painful impact a seemingly harmless household item could inflict,

Neela closed her eyes, concentrating – doing as her aunt had taught her – picturing her safe place. The place no one could hurt her.

Instantly she was transported to the only place she'd ever felt 100 safe and protected.

_Outside it looked nothing more than a bunch of wooden planks nailed together amongst the branches of an old but sturdy tree bordering the edge of a heath not far from her home._

_Inside however was another story. There were steps leading up to the top of the tree into a lookouts nest, a surprisingly spacious interior able to fit a table and two chairs with room to move around comfortably. There was even a small deck big enough for someone to stand on looking out at the heath below without being seen, being concealed by the trees foliage._

_Standing inside Neela turned around; gazing at what - to her – had to be the safest place on earth. As she finished turning she saw that nothing had been disturbed, it was exactly as they'd left it – messy and in their way clean._

_Feeling a breeze she turned toward the windows noticing the fluttering curtains – Jaya's idea – and smiled. This was the only place she ever saw her sister happy and alive, not falling down dead._

_Squashing the horrible thought instantly she moved towards the deck, her sisters' usual waiting place. As she got closer she could hear a voice singing softly. It was a song she knew but couldn't place. _

_Finding herself standing in the entrance way that led to the deck she halted abruptly, before her wasn't the person she constantly and rightly expected but someone else entirely, someone who'd have no knowledge of this place but was here anyway._

_Leaning back against the rail his green eyes intensely smoldering, wearing a pair of worn jeans and a ripped, sleeveless t-shirt was none other than her roomie._

"_Ray?" she questioned._

_Just as he was about to speak she screamed, feeling herself suddenly and viciously ripped from her haven of peace, all the pain she'd managed to ignore hitting her full force just as another blow made contact with her abdomen._

"_Enough_," came a forceful yet calm feminine voice.

"_Inara_," Cullen said, shocked at both the interruption and the woman's unexpected presence.

"You've had your fun, Cullen….Cut her down," she spoke, her voice deadly calm but still full of force and veiled menace.

As she waited for the order to be given she took in the sodden, disheveled appearance of the dangling young woman. Her clinging black hair, the sodden dripping clothes which clung indecently to her body, the way her body hung limply by her outstretched arms but most of all by the arrestingly beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring at her. Eyes which were so like her own but somehow different.

"Done," was his terse reply.

"Good. Now get her, all of your men and any equipment you need to the airport. We're leaving," she told him, gathering her shaken composure, and walking out of the room adding, "Leave the other girl to me…I'll take care of her and this place."

"The airport, why? We weren't due to leave for another 5 hrs," he questioned.

"Plans changed. While you were having your revenge they located her. They tracked her down and will probably be here within the hour so unless you want to inform Jared why and how _his_ daughter was found I suggest you do as ordered. Now _move_!" was her parting words as she made her way to their other captive.

Standing there momentarily stunned, Cullen quickly set about ordering his men into action, even recalling those he had out on surveillance. He wasn't leaving anyone behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour later

Having arrived at the abandoned, debilitated warehouse less than five minutes ago, the team of ten people – five SAS and five others - made their way inside, each taking care as they checked out the interior of the building.

"Kara, no one's here. Looks like they left in a hurry, though," replied a bald man.

"Yeah, it does," she replied, frustrated then turning to her right she said, "Pauley, what does the tracker say?"

"The anklet's in a room, that way," she responded, returning her gaze to the tracking device in her hands.

"Okay, everyone fan out. Do a thorough sweep of the entire building and bag anything you think they left behind," Kara ordered, adding, "If you find anything radio me."

"Ray, Doyle, Pauley and Boone – you're with me. Let's move."

Having followed Pauley and Doyle, a short time later the group came to a door – the location the tracker said Neela was or at least the anklet.

Just as Boone and Doyle were about to open the door it burst open and standing on the threshold stood a grimly, dirty young woman no more than Neela's age.

"Mum, thank the gods," she blurted and then suddenly her expression changed and she hurriedly said, "You've got to get everyone out. The place is rigged to blow…We've got to go NOW!"

Without another word, no question Kara immediately radioed the five SAS men part of her team and ordered an immediate evacuation.

Just as the team got out of the warehouse and were less than twenty feet from the building it suddenly began bursting into flames, the force of the explosions causing the structure to collapse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After making an anonymous call to the fire department, Kara and her team welcomed the newcomer as they headed on foot back to their parked vehicles while Ray hung back and looked on.

Stopping at their vehicles, Kara sensed the impatience and frustration radiating from Ray though he hid it well.

Realizing she'd forgotten to introduce Ray to the young woman who'd joined them she said, "Lita, come here."

"Sorry, forgot my manners. Ray, this is Lita, my daughter; Lita, this is Dr. Ray Barnett, Neela's b-" she started but was cut off by Lita who finished her mother's sentence.

"Her boyfriend, I know Mother…Neela told me months ago."

Turning from her mother to Ray she said, "It's nice to finally meet you," bestowing him with a bright, friendly smile.

"Yeah," was all Ray could utter, stunned by this latest revelation.

Then when he was about to speak Boone – who's just joined them – said, " Are we gonna stand around or is Lita gonna to tell us what the hell happened and why she looks like shit? Cause I for one didn't join this unit for tea and biscuits."

"Boone," came Kara's reprimand until Lita jumped in and said, "He's right mum. We've got jobs to do and right now what I have to tell you is more important than introductions."

"Well?" Doyle chimed in, eager to know more about what kind of trouble they'd be dealing with.

"I know Jackal's working for a man named Jared Ceylon…who apparently happens to be Neela's biological father. That mum, your suspicions about Lakhi were right. She's working with Jackal and has been for sometime but also…" she halted, unsure of how to continue.

"But what, Lita?" Kara questioned.

"Aunt Inara showed up. She's the one who punched me a few times just in case I was found…she also slipped me this," she finished producing a mini disc.

"She told me to give it to you; it would explain everything and that jumeaux were safe. She said you'd know what she meant." Lita added, looking pointedly at her mother.

"Kara?" Doyle said, concern lacing his voice. "What is it? What does Inara mean?"

"The _twins_ are safe…my baby sister means her daughters are safe!" Kara said, getting to the nearest car and slamming the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Read, Review. You know you want to.

Thanks guys.

30


End file.
